Together Forever
by QueenofEmbers
Summary: How DID Jade and Beck fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys, hey! This is my first ever attempt at fanfic, it's about how Beck and Jade of Victorious fell in love! Sadly, I do not own Victorious, or the characters. Hope you enjoy! Leave me some feedback!**

**-Kirby (QueenofEmbers) **

"Hey, Jade," Cat's voice startled me from the other side of my locker door. I pushed it shut and glared at her, "What?" "He's staring at you again." She gave me that weird open-mouthed smile and wiggled her eyebrows at me. My eyes quickly flicked across the hallway to meet his beautiful brown eyes. He was leaning against his locker, and, sure enough, he was staring at me. "Cat, I don't really care. Beck can stare at whoever he wants." "That's not what you told me-" "I told you to never speak of it!" I yelled just inches away from her face. Her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes grew larger than normal as she instinctively began to play with her bright red hair. Damn, please don't cry, Cat. Not right now. I sighed in exasperation. "Fine. I'll go talk to him. Leave me alone." Her face instantly lit up and she gave me a high pitched "Kay, kay!" before skipping off toward that freak Robbie and his stupid puppet. I glared back across the hallway, to find a couple of ganks pawing all over Beck. Oh hell no.

As I stomped over to Beck and the ganks, Sinjin bounded down the stairs toward me. "Jade!" "No!" I screamed at him, never missing a step. "Hey!" I yelled as I got closer to them. "Ganks! Leave!" They both glared at me, but walked away nonetheless. Beck began to chuckle. "You didn't strike me as the jealous type." I was suddenly mortified. Me, Jade West! Mortified! I have got to get a grip! I whipped around to face him, my hair twirling around me. "And why would I be jealous of them? I'm the hottest, most talented girl at this school. They can go slam their faces in a car door." The bell rang as he laughed. "See ya later, Jade." I stood there looking after him stupidly. I'm a sucker for tall guys. I'm a sucker for tanned skin. I'm a sucker for brown eyes. Let's face it, I'm a sucker for Beck.

I followed after him a few yards behind, never getting too far away or too close to him. I gave every girl in sight my signature I-could-kill-you-right-now-if-I-really-wanted-to look since every girl at Hollywood Arts likes to ogle him. But not while I'm around. When we made it to Sikowitz's class, we sat on opposite sides of the room, but I could still see him out of the corner of my eye. Sikowitz was late, as usual, but when he did come he crawled through the open window covered in leaves. Of course. This is gonna be pleasant as usual. Damn goody gumdrops.

_(During class, Sikowitz assigns roles for his new play, casting Jade and Beck as the leads. After class, Beck catches up to Jade in the hallway, who had bolted out of the room as soon as the bell rang)_

I could hear his boots thud behind me, keeping up rather well. "Jade. Hey, Jade." He put his hand on my shoulder and I spun around, flinging his hand off of me. "Don't ever touch me." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. Beck chuckled, "Sorry. Hey, I was thinking that maybe you would want to come over to my place tonight so we can start reading lines. Just to get prepared." I'm sure my eyes were the size of dinner plates by now, but I was resisting the urge to let my jaw drop. I quickly regained my composure and shot back, "Your parents would hate me." "They won't even now. I live in an RV in our driveway." He shot back with a smug little smirk on his face. "Fine. Pick me up at 7." I turned and strutted away, my heart racing as I contained all my squeals inside my head.


	2. Chapter 2

Kay-kay! So this is the second chapter in Together Forever. The _italicized _parts are Jade's thoughts, the **bold **parts are texts, and the _(parenthesized, italicized, underlined)_ part is just a little time lapse. Again, I do not own Victorious or the characters that appear. Hope you enjoy! Gimme some feedback!

-Kirby (QueenofEmbers) Follow me on Twittah!

After I was out of Beck's sight, I practically broke into a sprint. I went straight to my dad's car, where Cat was waiting for me. "Jade?" "Get in the car!" I slid in and told my dad to drive before I was even entirely sure that Cat was in the car. Honestly, I didn't really care. I flicked my eyes to the passenger's side to see Cat curled up in the seat playing with her hair. She suddenly dug her Pear Phone out of her backpack. Not three seconds later, I felt a buzz in my pocket.

**TO: Jade**

**FROM: Cat**

**Um, Jade? Is everything… alright?**

I sighed and replied,

**TO: Cat**

**FROM: Jade**

**Tell a soul what I'm about to say, and I'm breaking out my new scissors. Got it?**

I glared at her, and she gulped and nodded. I turned back to my phone,

**TO: Cat**

**FROM: Jade**

**Beck asked me to come to his house tonight to start working on the play.**

Cat gasped and clasped her hand over her mouth.

**TO: Jade**

**FROM: Cat**

**But the play isn't until next semester!**

I tried to contain the urge to smile.

**TO: Cat**

**FROM: Jade**

**I know.**

Suddenly, she let out a long, annoying squeal of glee, and my father glared at us through the rearview mirror, though we paid him no mind. It was cute, the way she genuinely cared about me.

**TO: Jade**

**FROM: Cat**

**I can't believe you're going to Beck's house! What are you gonna wear!**

**TO: Cat**

**FROM: Jade**

**I'm going to wear clothes! What else would I wear?**

**TO: Jade**

**FROM: Cat**

**My brother sometimes wears a paper bag over his head. He runs into stuff when he does. Like tables. And trees. And cars.**

I closed my eyes and shook my head. Her brother was crazy, no doubt. We pulled into her driveway and she hopped out of the car. "Thanks, Mr. West! I'll see you tomorrow!" She leaned close to me and whispered, "Hope everything goes great tonight." She wiggled her eyebrows at me and walked into the house. She was utterly exasperating, but she was my only friend, my best friend. Honestly, I wanted to kill her a lot less than everyone else at Hollywood Arts. However, if she told anyone about my plans with Beck tonight, she'd be at the top of my hit list.

_(Later while Jade sits in her room waiting for Beck)_

_He can't like me. No, no one does. Well, Cat, but she's really too oblivious to know any better. I just shouldn't get my hopes up. He's just so… tall… and tan… and muscly… and sweet… and I can see that dark in his eyes. The same kind of dark that I flourish in, he keeps bottled away._

I heard a car door slam. I was still getting my eye makeup perfected; it had to be the perfect kind of smoky. But damn me if I could never get it right. Oh well. I grabbed my heels and slipped them on as I rushed down the stairs.

_Gotta get to the door before_- knock, knock, knock.

_Shit. Gotta get down there before_- "Hello, I'm Beck, Jade and I are rehearsing a play tonight." My father turned to watch me come down the stairs.

_Shit, shit. Gotta get to Beck before_- "And just where are you two rehearsing at?" "Oh, at my place. I live by myself, kind of_."_

_Shit, shit, SHIT._

I finally reached the door and, nudging my father out of the way, said "Hey, Beck. Bye, Dad." I reached for the door as I practically pushed Beck out of the doorway. The door clicked behind me, so that I was in a very small space between him and the door. "Hi," he said with that sexy little smirk on his face. He ran his hand through his hair as he took a step back and chuckled. "Yeah, hi," I somehow managed to croak out, "Let's go." I stepped past him and strode down the walkway to his car. I could hear him keeping up, and I could feel him staring at me. Not that I minded, or anything. I didn't break out the miniskirt, fishnets, and heels for him to ignore me. As we approached the car, he tried to step around me to open my door, but I stopped him. "My hands work just fine." He smiled, "Suit yourself." I opened the door, slid in, and buckled my seat belt before he had even reached for his door. In one fluent, sexy motion, Beck opened his door, slid into his seat, ran his hand through his hair, and cranked the car. Chills danced up and down my spine, and I had to bite my lip to keep from sighing.

_What am I doing? This is insane! I just have to focus. Don't lose your cool, Jade. Keep your head about you. Sing. Sing! That'll calm you down! What's playing? Is this? The Reason! Hoobastank!_ _I love this song!_

As I opened my mouth to sing, Beck beat me to the punch, and I melted. Luckily I pulled myself together long enough to belt a little harmony out, and Beck glanced at me from the corner of his eye. We sang the entire song, and we were pretty damn awesome. I could feel my walls slowly start to drop as we talked about our favorite bands and actors and movies. He was funny, and talented, and sweet, and I was falling fast and hard. There was no stopping this now, I was in love with the boy. And something about the way his eyes glowed when he looked at me led me to believe he may have even felt the same way. Before I knew it, we were pulling into his driveway and walking up to the small silver RV parked in the driveway of his parents' house. He swung the door open, and bowed to me. "Ladies first."


	3. Chapter 3

The inside of Beck's RV looked just like what I'd imagine any other teenage boy's room would look like: a bed, a computer on a desk with a chair tucked under, a fish tank growing a bit green, some neon lights, nothing out of the ordinary. As I walked around taking it all in, Beck pulled out the desk chair and patted its cushion. I gave him a look that screamed "If you weren't so damn sexy, I'd cut you." "Don't tell me what to do," I shot at him and plopped into the chair, pulling the curled up script from my purse and crossing my legs. Beck reached around me to grab the script off of his desk, and he was so close to me I nearly fainted. I could smell him, I could have reached out and touched him if I wanted (not that I didn't want to, I was just too frightened to move). He threw himself onto his bed, making the entire RV shake a bit. "You ready to get started?" His voice was smooth and calm and collected and I wanted to tackle him and kiss him so badly, but I simply replied "Sure, I guess," and opened my script.

We read through the entire first half of the script with no problems, but it was the second half that probably changed my life forever. I saw it halfway down the page we had just started. "_Blake grabs Leah's face and kisses her passionately._" I saw it coming. "But Leah!" Beck yelled from across the RV at my turned back. I didn't move. "Leah, I'm _sorry._ I don't know what else to do! If I could stay here you know I would!" He stepped forward and placed a hand on my shoulder, which I quickly flung off much like I had done in the hallway earlier that day. "Look," I said, nearly crying. _Damn, we're good._ "I… I don't care what you do, alright? Just go! I can find someone else." _This is it._ He grabbed my face gently, and half whispered "No one that will love you like I do."

You know how sometimes in movies when people who are _really_ in love are about to kiss, you can practically see the fireworks going off in the reflection of their eyes? Okay, well in that moment right before it happened, when I'm sure Beck saw all the way into the scariest parts of my soul, I swore I could see jet airliners exploding in the reflection of his chocolate eyes. We must have stayed there, staring at one another, for twenty minutes before I realized his face was getting closer to mine. _Oh. My. God._ And then it happened. His lips were soft, but firm against mine, and my eyes shut quickly as millions of chills raced around on my skin. I couldn't think straight. I'm not even sure I was breathing. All I knew was Beck was kissing me, when I suddenly realized that this was in the script. I knew he was probably only acting. But something about the way he acted told me otherwise. Something about the way his lips parted against mine and moved in sync with them. Something about the way his hands slid from my face down to my hips. Something about the way he pulled me into his lap when he sat on the edge of the bed. Something about the way he held me so close. Something about the way he looked at me when we finally broke for air.

I just sat there, arms wrapped around his neck, trying to catch my breath. I didn't know what to say, what to do. If we were being honest, that was the first time I had ever kissed anyone. Then I remembered the script and I furrowed my eyebrows at him. His eyes widened a bit. "What? Was it that bad?" He let one of those smirks crawl onto his face again, but I was still serious. "What was that?" Beck cocked his head at me slightly, then continued slowly, "A… Kiss?" I got up from his lap and walked across the RV. "No. That's not what I meant." He nodded a bit and muttered, "The script?" "Yeah," I crossed my arms over my chest, "The script. Was that it?" Beck shrugged and looked down at his feet. "I… I don't really know." _Of course you don't._

I sat back down in my chair and crossed my legs, bobbing my foot at him. We waited a long time in complete silence before I broke it. "I see you sometimes." He looked up at me. "What?" "You stare at me sometimes. I see you. Usually because Cat points it out." He chuckled a little. "Yeah, well, I catch you glancing at me sometimes." I shrugged. "It's a free country." He laughed then. A throw-your-head-back kind of laugh, and I was genuinely confused. "Am I really that funny?" He stood and started walking toward me. "We've been doing this for so long Jade. Since we were kids." He reached my side of the RV and pulled me up so that we were inches apart. He put one hand on the lower part of my back and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear with the other. "Why can't we just admit it to ourselves?" My eyes must have widened, because he chuckled a little and said, "What? Didn't think I thought of you like that?" I looked away from him at the green fish tank. I couldn't handle this. But as soon as I looked away, he placed a fist under my chin and raised my gaze to his. "Well, I do. All the time. More than you could ever know."

As I was taking this all in, he leaned back down and kissed me again, and if I had had any doubts in my mind before, they were all gone when our lips met. The second was just a sweet and firm and _loving_ as the first time.

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to get back to this! Life's been a bit hectic lately. But I'm so glad to be back! I hope you enjoyed it! This is sadly the end of this fic, but I'm gonna start doing some oneshots and stuff, so be sure to check those out. Thanks for reading. I love you guys.**


End file.
